1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to locking differentials for automotive vehicles, and more specifically to features of a locking differential that result in increased torque capacity and density for a given size of the differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locking differentials of the type contemplated by the present invention are employed as a part of a drive train and generally include a pair of clutch members supported for rotation in a housing. A pair of side gears are splined for rotation to corresponding axle half shafts. A clutch mechanism is interposed between the clutch members and the side gears. A cross pin is operatively mounted for rotation with the housing and is received in a pair of opposed grooves formed on the inwardly facing surfaces of the clutch members. In the event of excess differential rotation between the axle half shafts, such as when one tire is supported on a slippery surface, the cross pin acts on the associated clutch member to engage the clutch mechanism thereby coupling the pair of axle half shafts together.
While locking differentials of this type have generally worked for their intended purposes, certain disadvantages remain. More specifically, the size of the components of the differential are often dictated by the amount of torque that can be transmitted thereby. Higher torque requirements typically require larger, more robust components such as the cross pin, clutch members, etc. This design limitation ultimately increases the cost of a differential for the given amount of torque capacity and density required in any application.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a locking differential that is designed so as to increase its torque capacity and density without the need for increasing the size of the related components, thereby reducing the cost of the differential.